Pour elle
by HellO-my-heart
Summary: ABANDONNER
1. prologue 1

**BIJOUR**

**Bon ba je commence tour juste, je ne suis pas très doué niveau orthographe**

**Mais j'ai fais de sérieux effort alors n'hésitez pas a critiquez!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Lundi 23 octobre…dans le parc de poudlar un jeune homme étendu par terre, les chants de la nuit berce sont sommeil, il rêve et ne sais pas encore que demain sa vie va changer…**

**

* * *

**

**Mardi 24 octobre **

**« DRAGOUCHINOU!!!!!!!!!DEBOUT LEVE TOI!!!!!! » **

**« Hum...mourf...quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! » **

**« ALLER DRAGICHOUNET!!!DEBOUT!!!! » **

**Drago laissa échapper quelque petit son de sa bouche puis ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez a nez avec Pansy. **

**Drago d'une voie fatigué « Pansy…dégage ! » **

**« OOOOO il est pas gentil le Drago » **

**« C'est ça !dégage maintenant ! » **

**Drago rentra dans la douche, après une heure d'attente Pansy sortie enfin de la chambre de Drago, c'est à ce moment que Drago décida de sortir de la salle de bain. Suite aux longues minutes passait devant la glace, ils sortie de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. **

**Arrivé devant la grande salle, il ouvrit les portes alors que tout le monde posait les yeux sur lui, il continua à marcher. **

**Pansy d'une voie enchanté « O mon dragichounet, tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ta chambre » **

**Drago d'une voie plus que blasé « Ca se voie non ! » **

**Pansy complètement vexée arrêta net. **

**Après avoir manger, Drago alla s'asseoir sur les marches du hall, juste devant les portes géantes du château. **

**Il regardait les portes, il savait qu'elle devait venir, il l'attendait avec impatiente, ils seraient enfin réunis. **

**

* * *

**

**Voila la première partie, j'espère quelle vous a plus, allez vite voir la suite et ****une petite review serait la bien venue,n'hésitez pas a critiquer **


	2. prologue 2

**Rappel : Après avoir manger, Drago alla s'asseoir sur les marches du hall, juste devant les portes géantes du château. **

**Il regardait les portes, il savait qu'elle devait venir, il l'attendait avec impatiente, ils seraient enfin réunis. **

* * *

******A quelques minutes de poudlar dans un carrosse tiré par des chevaux invisibles, en fait pas si invisible que ça. **

**Elle, pouvait les voir car seule les personnes ayant déjà vu la mort pouvaient les voir. **

**Marie avait déjà vu la mort plus d'une fois, l'année de ses 6 ans elle avait vu mourir sa mère tué par un sorcier, puis à l'age de 10 c'est son frère qu'elle vu tué par un partisan de Voldemort, il ne lui restait plus que sa tante, tante qu'elle ne voyait que l'été car elle avait pour résidence officiel l'école Beau-Baton. **

**Elle avait rencontré Drago lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, elle était tombé sous son charme des l'instant ou elle le vit et c'était la seule a l'avoir dompté. **

**Marie regardait au loin, quand elle vit enfin les tours de poudlar, cinq minutes tout au plus la séparait de Drago, elle attendait avec impatiente le moment où ils seraient enfin réunis...**

**

* * *

**

**Voila c'est la fin de mes prologues je commence enfin l'histoire bientôt la suite et oubliez pas de me donner votre avis…**


	3. retrouvaille

**Rappel : Marie regardait au loin, quand elle vit enfin les tours de Poudlar, cinq minutes tout au plus la séparait de Drago, elle attendait avec impatiente le moment où ils seraient enfin réunis. **

* * *

**« 13h30…mais que fait elle enfin ! »**

**Au même moment dans le carrosse.**

**« 13h30…y a pas moyen d'allait plus vite ! »**

**Après quelque minutes devenus une éternité pour elle et lui.**

**Elle poussa enfin la grande porte, ses croisèrent ceux de Drago, ils restèrent un instant figés, ils se contemplaient comme si c'était un rêve.**

**Marie avança doucement vers Drago qui lui ce levait sans détourner ses yeux des siens, Marie accéléra le pas, pour enfin finir dans les bras de Drago, un doux baiser vain se poser sur les lèvres de Marie, c'était un baiser doux et amoureux, quand Drago décida qu'il était temps de décoller ses lèvres de celles de Marie.**

**Ils ce regardèrent un long moment puis Drago pris la parole.**

**« Tu ma manqué »**

**« Toi aussi, si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendue ce moment »**

**« Alors c'est sur ?tu reste ici »**

**« C'est sur…je reste bien ici »**

**Les douces lèvres de Drago se posèrent encore une fois sur celles de Marie.**

**« Ils faut que j'aille chez Dumbeldor »**

**« Suis-moi »**

**Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbeldor, Marie regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.**

**« Alors, est tu heureuse d'avoir était transféré ici ? »**

**« C'est un rêve qui ce réalise »**

**« Je n'irais pas jusque la mais bien sur j'attends de toi un bon comportement »**

**« Ca va de soit » **

**« Et si tu pouvais…comment dire…entraîner Drago avec toi»**

**« Drago ???? »**

**« Mon enfant je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien que toi est Drago… »**

**Marie rougit de plus belle.**

**« Bien, le Choipeau va te choisir une maison »**

**Après de très longues minutes sans sa dulcinée, Drago vis enfin Marie descendre de l'escalier.**

**« Alors ? » Dit Drago d'une voie impatiente.**

**« Alors rien…je suis à Grifondor, il parait que j'ai un fond tros gentil pour être a Serpentar »**

**« QUOI !!!!Mais c'est pas possible !!! »**

**« Bah non Patate c'est pas possible, je suis bien a Serpentar »**

**« Oufffffffff !tu m'as fais flipper »**

**« Je sais ! » dit Marie tout en riant **

**« Bon allait vient, ont vas manger »**

**« Je te suis ! »**

**Après le déjeuner, Drago fit visiter le parc à Marie**

**« T'écoute toujours du rock ? »**

**« Bah oui !tu crois quoi ?! »**

**« Tu connais les 'Fall Out Boy' ? »**

**Drago fit non d'un signe de tête.**

**Marie sortie sa baguette.**

**« _Musica_ »**

**De la musique sortir de la baguette de Marie **

**« You are a getaway car, a rush of blood to the head  
But me, I'm just the covers on top of your bed  
You steer away in a rear view mirror, you make my head swim  
I keep you warm and won't ask you where you've been »**

**Marie et Drago passèrent un après-midi des plus magiques, tout était parfait un peu trop même… **

* * *

**la suite bientot et laissez moi votre avis svp**


End file.
